Leadership of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is under the direction of its President and Chief Executive Officer, Michael V. Seiden, M.D., Ph.D.;the Deputy Director (DD) and Chief Scientific Officer (CSO),Jonathan Chernoff, M.D., Ph.D.;the Associate Director for Academics (AD-A) and Chief Academic Officer (CAO), J. Robert Beck M.D.;the Associate Director for Networks (AD-N) and Chief Network Officer (CNO), Paul Engstrom, M.D.;and the Associate Director for Clinical Research (AD-CR), Massimo Cristofanilli, M.D, (see Cancer Center Organizational chart on the cover of this section). Seiden has complete authority over all activities of the Center including faculty appointments. Center space and institutional monies. He reports to the Board of Directors. The DD is responsible for the Center's Research Programs, Shared Resources and Research Administration. The AD-A manages the faculty appointment and promotion process, training programs, mentoring. Institutional Review Board, and extramural relationships. The AD-N is responsible for disseminating best practices and working with the Center's extensive network of affiliates. The AD-CR has responsibility for the Protocol Office and clinical research management, including the Research Review Committee. This CCSG-funded Cancer Center leadership group is a subset of Fox Chase Cancer Center's Senior Leadership Council (SLC), which meets weekly to direct all activities of the Center. Included in the SLC are the Chief Operating Officer, Chief Financial Officer, Chief Development Officer, and the Senior Vice President for Business Development and Clinical Operations. The five Cancer Center leaders establish overall research priorities, foster the continued integration of scientific and medical programs, discuss and set recruiting priorities, create senior level search committees, review and approve faculty promotions, and discuss current issues facing Fox Chase Cancer Center and its scientific faculty and staff. In addition, Seiden meets with the DD and AD-A at least weekly (usually daily). The team also makes decisions concerning optimal use of CCSG resources. Examples include reorganizing the Research Programs and Shared Resources, recruiting senior leaders {e.g., Cristofanilli), and empowering Program and Resource leaders. Senior Leadership has recruited 21 faculty since Seiden's assuming the Presidency in 2007.